


Double the Pleasure, Double the Fun

by KariAnn1222



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friendship, Humor, Multi, Post - Deathly Hallows, Romance, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 16:03:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KariAnn1222/pseuds/KariAnn1222
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>COMPLETE! Fred & George test a new product with the help of Angelina Johnson. NOTE: Involves a threeway with Angelina in the middle but NO incest or slash. Written for my fanfic rec challenge winner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double the Pleasure, Double the Fun

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as per request for my fanfic rec challenge winner, Triacletart, who rec'd the quite lovely and superbly well-written story "Dirty Little Secret" by JustAudrey07. (If you check out this fic, please be courteous & leave a well-deserved review when you have the chance.)
> 
> Triacletart's specifications: A smutty oneshot, post-DH, involving Fred (as a portrait or a ghost), George, and Angelina or Alicia. (Since I was given the option, I chose Angelina). I've given it my best shot, and I hope this is adequate!
> 
> Also, I've done my best to keep this fun & relatively angst-free, which is always a challenge when dealing with post-DH Fred & George. (There ended up being a bit of angst when Angelina sees "Fred."). Please keep in mind that this was written for pure entertainment and not meant to be taken seriously.
> 
> On another note: This does NOT contain any incest or slash (homoerotica). I was actually rather disturbed recently to discover that there's an audience for fics involving incestuous sex, but I assure you that this is NOT one of those stories.
> 
> Warning: If you're a minor in your country or place of residence, you've been given fair warning: this isn't for you. If you continue to read, you thereby agree to take responsibility for that decision.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter franchise and am making no money for writing this. No copyright infringement is intended.

"I've gotta say, Fred, this is probably one of our most brilliant inventions yet."

"It's bloody genius," Fred Weasley concurred from where he leaned casually against his gilded frame, his arms crossed over his chest as he watched his twin pace the tiny, cluttered back office of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. "We'll be legends at Hogwarts. Well, not that we're not already, mind you."

"We?" George asked in amusement, gazing up at the portrait of his twin with one raised eyebrow. "As I recall, I did all the work."

"And as  _I_ recall, that potion would have melted your bollocks off if it hadn't been for my making sure that you added the right bloody ingredients," Fred replied quickly. "Evidently not even death could dull my particularly exceptional brilliance. I'm the one with the brains, remember?" On the wall over the desk, George's twin was exactly as he remembered him: the mirror of himself, perhaps with the exception of fewer lines crinkling the corners of his eyes than George.

"And I'm the one with the looks," George replied automatically.

The portrait had been done the year before Fred's death, now more than three years ago, as a joke. "So you'll never forget what I look like," Fred had said, his eyes sparkling with mischief, when George had opened the parcel. He'd laughed, thinking the whole thing quite funny and insisting on hanging it over the desk.

After his death, the portrait had served as an immense comfort to George and had even come to serve as a sort of "substitute Fred" in his mind. Though he was aware on an intellectual level that it wasn't actually Fred that he was interacting with, it was, nevertheless, quite a convincing imitation.

Reality only struck for him the moment he left the office, and Fred couldn't follow him, but even then he still quite often had conversations with "Fred" inside his head. "So do you reckon it'll work?" George asked, bringing his thoughts back to the present situation.

"I reckon one sip of that, and students'll be able to hop from portrait-to-portrait, moving through Hogwarts at their leisure. I'm anticipating it'll be a top-seller."

"Brilliant."

"I think so, too."

"McGonagall will hate us."

"That, she will."

"Shall we test it now, then?" George asked, reaching toward the desk and picking the vial containing the clear, slightly bubbling liquid.

"Can you think of a better time?"

"I see your point." At that, he uncorked the bottle, bringing it to his lips. In truth, the larger appeal of creating the potion to him hadn't been the prospect of making money, but to see his twin again - to really see and touch him, to stand before him, face to face. "Cheers."

"Hi, George, thought I'd help bring in the new shipment that just arrived..."

He wheeled around, just as he was about to swallow the contents of the vial, in time to see Angelina Johnson strolling into the office, a stack of crates floating in her wake. George couldn't help but stare at her, feeling slightly stunned as always that this tall, almost exotically beautiful, intelligent, superbly talented woman was actually dating him.

However, he kept is insecurities to himself, displaying nothing but supreme self-confidence in her presence. "Thanks so much, gorgeous," he said with a wink, delighting in the pink flush that tinged the velvety mocha of his girlfriend's cheeks.

When she sashayed toward him, George encircled his arms about her waist, pulling her in close to whisper into her ear. She was slightly taller than him, therefore forcing him to lean up slightly, but this didn't seem to bother her in the least as she pressed her full, pouty lips to his.

Behind them, Fred cleared his throat loudly, and Angie broke away from George with a sheepish but mischievous grin.

"Really, do you two have no shame?" Fred asked, his tone teasing. "It's all fine and dandy for my ex-girlfriend and my twin to get it on now that I'm out of the way, is it?"

"Oh, get off it," Angie replied with a wink at Fred over George's shoulder. "We only dated a couple of months, and that was years ago."

"Yeah, but it was the best couple months of your life, wasn't it? And there was quite a bit of  _getting off_ , as I recall."

She turned even pinker at his words.

"You've never seemed to have a problem with us sharing before, brother," George pointed out, thinking about the time they'd tag-teamed Katie Bell in the locker room after Quidditch practice fifth year, and the time they'd shared a pair of Fleur's veela cousins after Bill and Fleur's wedding.

"Quite right," Fred agreed. "I rather miss those days."

"As do I," George returned, now eyeing Angelina thoughtfully. If she was willing, this could be an opportunity not to pass up. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Fred?"

"Without a doubt, Georgie." He, too, was sizing Angie up, clearly wondering whether she would be game.

"What are you thinking?" Angie asked, part nervously, part excitedly as she glanced between her boyfriend and the portrait of her ex on the wall. She licked those gorgeous, full lips, and George had an idea that she knew  _exactly_ what the twins were thinking.

"Did you ever want to have  _double_  the fun, Angie?" he asked her meaningfully.

"Double the pleasure?" added Fred, a wicked gleam in his eyes.

"I...uh...how?" she asked a bit breathlessly, gazing at George with slightly clouded eyes, her arms sill encircling his neck.

"With this," he said simply, holding up the tiny vial of clear liquid. "It allows one...or two, in this matter...to jump into portraits."

"I'll be real to you," Fred cut in, "and fully...operational, if you get my meaning."

"This...this is what you've been working on?" Her eyes flashed between the two brothers once more.

"Admittedly, we hadn't intended it for this particular purpose," George said with a grin. "The idea just sort of—"

"—popped into our heads," Fred finished.

Angelina shook her head, obviously conflicted. She was clearly curious about what it would be like, but she evidently feared the ramifications. "Are you sure you're okay with this?" she asked her boyfriend in a low voice. "With...sharing me?"

"Well, it's not as if you'd be cheating," he replied. "After all—"

"—I'm dead. I'm not even really here."

She winced at the blunt statement, but it was clear that portrait-Fred had long ago come to terms with the idea. "All right," she whispered, her voice barely audible. "I-I'll do it. Sounds like fun."

George and Fred's grins were mirror images. "All right then," Fred said triumphantly. "The lady is game."

"I just want you to know that there's  _no one_  else I'd share you with other than my dead twin," George added to Angie as he pressed the vial into her fingers. "Anyone else so much as looks at you..."

"I appreciate the sentiment," she retorted with a grin, accepting the vial.

"So this is it," George said. "We're about to find out if the potion works."

"And if it doesn't?" Angie asked.

"Oh, it's no biggie—you may just end up on the bottom of the Black Lake, is all."

"Is that all?" she asked, rolling her eyes, and then she swallowed half the vial before pressing it back into her boyfriend's hands.

oOo

She must have passed out, because when she came to she was lying on an indistinct, dark surface. It was neither cold nor hot. It merely...was.

When she opened her eyes, Angie realized that the air around her was just as indistinct, and after several moments it became apparent that she was in dark canvas backdrop. The only substantial objects in her surroundings were a brown, leather armchair and a figure standing over her.

He was wearing his best suit and dragon-skin boots, and the smile he gave her was identical to that of her boyfriend's-except perhaps slightly less aged. After all, Fred's portrait had been made several years ago now, and he would be stuck forever as he'd been as a young man, while George moved forward in time.

"Fred," she whispered, accepting his proffered hand and allowing him to pull her to her feet. Unlike the lukewarm surroundings that offered neither heat nor warmth, he  _radiated_  warmth, like a real flesh-and-blood body standing before her.

For a brief, sad instant, Angie remembered his funeral. She remembered looking down at his still face, feeling anguished that he would never laugh again, that he would never again emit warmth, and now here he was: life-sized and smiling as if he'd never died. Staring at his doppelganger, it was difficult for her to imagine that this wasn't, in fact, the actual Fred Weasley standing before her, but a magically recreated shadow. It was difficult to imagine that he was dead in this moment. As he'd promised, the illusion was quite complete.

A remote part of her brain acknowledged that this potion would make George a lot of money, that this was absolutely spectacular, brilliant magic. At the thought of her boyfriend, however, her eyes flickered about her surroundings, and it was only then that she realized that several feet away was what appeared to be some sort of large window overlooking the office of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes.

She couldn't see George though the "window"; nor was he inside the painting with them. "Where's George?" she asked, her mind whirring with a sudden onslaught of panic.

"It took a few minutes for you to get here," Fred replied simply. "I imagine he'll be along soon enough."

She relaxed at his reply, allowing herself to study him once more: It was only then that she realized that Fred was gazing back at her with what was clearly longing, and not just of the physical variety.

"Are you happy?" he asked her suddenly, jolting her slightly with the unexpected question. "Really happy?"

She nodded, swallowing hard as she attempted to stifle her tears. She feared she couldn't speak or else she'd start sobbing.

Fred stepped forward then, engulfing her in his arms. "I know," he whispered into her hair. "I should've known how hard this would be for you. I...It was stupid to suggest this."

"Fred, I..."

She couldn't finish her statement. She was gazing up at him, into that face that was so like George's and yet  _wasn't_ George's, and all she could think about was kissing him, because she would probably never get an opportunity to kiss him again.

The thought of George stopped her, however. Despite the reasons she'd come here, it felt wrong to kiss Fred without George present, especially when she was feeling so emotionally vulnerable.

_Fred's not here,_ she reminded herself.  _This isn't really him. Fred has gone somewhere from which he can never return._

"I feel real," he said suddenly, breaking into her thoughts, "when you're here. I feel alive."

At that declaration, she broke away from him, feeling overwhelmed. She'd made a mistake; she couldn't do this...

At that moment, before she could work up a protest, a second pair of arms slipped around her waist, lips came down on the nape of her neck, and she leaned back into George instinctively while Fred stepped forward, her body becoming crushed between the two men's. Fred's lips crashed down on hers evidently unthinkingly, driving out all rational thought and emotion save for sheer, primal desire, his tongue pushing its way dominantly into her mouth.

Angie's every nerve ending was alive as George attacked her flesh from behind, peeling off her jeans, nipping, sucking, licking in a practiced manner, while Fred pushed her shirt up over her breasts; it was difficult to believe that the man in front of her wasn't real, because all her senses told her otherwise as he pinched her nipples,  _hard_ , through her bra, causing a cry of desire to escape her lips and a shot of pure desire to saturate her core.

"I think she liked that, Fred," George said conversationally from behind her, and she felt him shift, sinking to his knees as he pulled her now-drenched knickers over her hips and down her legs.

"Without a doubt, Georgie. Let's see if we can make her scream."

"I don't think that'll be too hard—geddit,  _hard_?

"Lame, brother," Fred replied around one of her nipples. He'd now pulled her considerable breasts out of the cups of her bra and was working them roughly, grazing with his teeth, nipping, sucking, driving her wild while George sunk two thick fingers into her soaking wet core from behind, pumping, causing her to groan in anticipation of what was to come. "I bet she's fucking wet, huh?"

"Hell fucking yeah," George replied in a low growl, pulling his fingers from her body, and she moaned in disappointment at the loss of contact. "Finger-licking good," he added in a groan, and Angie knew that he must be licking her juices from his fingers.

"Tell us you want us to fuck you," Fred said suddenly, tearing his face from her chest. "Both of us—at the same time."

"I-I want you both to fuck me," she whispered tremulously. She'd never done anything like this, and while she was admittedly excited, she was also scared of what was to come.

"You don't have to be scared, baby," George said from behind her in a whisper, as if reading her thoughts. "We're not gonna hurt you."

She smiled at her boyfriend's reassurance as she craned her neck, seeking his lips over her shoulder while one of his hands came across her chest, fondling her breasts so recently vacated by Fred. He pulled her back against his chest, his tongue invading her mouth hungrily, while Fred lifted her by her legs, bringing her gently to the nondescript floor, parting her thighs.

While George explored her mouth, her hands came up, pulling his hair, Fred kissed his way up her inner thighs, nipping lightly, licking, suckling, before meeting her swollen, wet flesh of her center. "You're right-she's fucking wet," he said, his voice thick with wanton lust as he sunk his own fingers inside her slick folds. "And as tight as I remember—fuck yeah."

"Why am I the only one who doesn't have on clothes?" Angie asked huskily as she reached behind her, groping for George's cock but encountering burdensome clothing.

Both the men responded immediately, releasing her momentarily, and there was a rustling of fabric, a lowering of zippers, and her eyes were fastened on Fred's length, identical, as everything else, to George's: It was long and thick, springing free proudly as he stepped out of his abandoned trousers.

Before she could get more than an eyeful, the men were on her again, sandwiching her between their bodies once more. She marveled at how soft and silky their flesh was as she grasped George's dick, pumping his velvety, hot shaft aggressively as Fred settled between her legs once more, and this time he brought his lips to her hot flesh; Angie literally screamed as he sucked her swollen, sensitized clitoris between his talented lips.

"Knew I could make you scream," he whispered cockily against her flesh as his fingers slid back inside her while he worked her with his fingers, lips, and tongue. It only took a few moments for Angie to come undone at the seams, especially when George squeezed her nipples roughly; her tongue was shoved down his throat, one hand gripping Fred's scalp, when she climaxed forcefully, her muscles contracting spastically around his rapidly plunging fingers.

Fred only gave her a moment to recover: "I'm gonna fuck you now while you suck George's cock," he said, and she didn't miss the way his eyes met his twin's over her shoulder, communicating silently.

She nodded in acquiescence, feeling completely submissive and loving every moment of it, before she was suddenly flipped over, forced to her hands and knees as she felt Fred settling between her legs once more, spreading her ass cheeks wide as his cock nudged at her pussy. She groaned in eager anticipation, balancing on one hand as she grasped George's cock, which was at her eye level as he was on his knees before her.

Just as Fred pushed into her slick folds from behind, penetrating her, she opened her mouth for George, taking him inside her, sucking him hard, as Fred began to thrust mightily, causing her to moan around George's cock.

She mewled and sucked like a slag, taking and enjoying both men as they groaned in unison, enjoying her as surely as she was enjoying them. "You like being fucked by both of us like this?" George asked, and she could tell by his throaty groan that he was close as the force of Fred's thrusts caused her to deep-throat him on every forward stroke. "Bet you've fantasized about this, huh?"

All she could do was moan around his dick in reply as Fred's fingers came around, stroking her clit rapidly where his balls slammed against her body, sending her spiraling into another heady climax. Just as the last shockwaves in her loins began to subside, the two men pulled away from her, again communicating silently, and she was flat on her back.

Now it was George between her legs, parting her quivering thighs, while Fred straddled her chest, facing her, his cock wedging itself between her large, high breasts. "Squeeze your tits together," he demanded, and she complied willingly, pressing her breasts together as Fred began sliding his dick in and out of her cleavage, slick with her own juices, while George pushed his cock inside her demandingly, without hesitation, his hips jackhammering wildly, desperate for release.

Her hands came up, her fingernails scraping down the planes of Fred's smooth back as she reveled in the sensations of being taken by the two men at once: George fucking her pussy while Fred fucked her tits. She opened her mouth for his velvety length, sucking his head on each forward stroke. His thighs trembled where he straddled her, his thrusts against her chest were erratic, and he was groaning haphazardly.

"Fuck!" George groaned loudly from between her thighs, his climax perhaps triggered by Angie's third shattering release, and she felt him pulsing wildly in her body, emptying himself inside of her womb, and she encouraged him as she wrapped her legs around his waist, loving the idea of his cum being inside her. "Oh, fuuuck, Angie, oh  _fuck_  yeah!"

As if propelled by his brother's climax, Fred began to quake above her more violently than ever, his eyes rolling back in his head as his thick length convulsed between her tits. He groaned brokenly, his cum jetting from his cock in heavy bursts, wetting her face and neck.

Angie was trembling in the aftermath of the earth-shattering sex as Fred climbed off of her, and George pulled himself out of her. The latter twin had his wand out and was cleaning her up as the former gathered her clothing, kissing her gently as he pressed them into her arms; she couldn't look at George as Fred kissed her with such tenderness. Even after what had just occurred, the intimacy of the kiss seemed a betrayal, yet she didn't deny him.

She glanced at George, but he wasn't looking at them; he was making a show of dressing himself.

"Goodbye, Angie," Fred said softly, adding with a wink: "It's been fun."

oOo

Angelina awoke in her bed with a gasp, feeling incredibly aroused as her mind was flooded by recent memories of her very real, very vivid dream.

She could've sworn that she'd just been having sex: sex of the mind-blowing, threesome variety.

"Wow, George, that was incredible! It was so real!"

Her boyfriend grinned cheekily as he sat up next to her in the darkened bedroom. "Sweet dreams, love?"

"Evidently you had them, too," she laughed, indicating the enormous bulge tenting his shorts. "I can't believe the potion worked!"

"All of your sexual fantasies come to life in a secure, risk-free way. It's sure to be a bestseller in my adult line."

"You think? Wow..."

He laughed at the expression on her face. "You haven't seen anything yet," he growled, rolling on top of her, between her parted thighs, as his stiff cock settled against her swollen, saturated core. "How about the real thing now?"

She murmured in agreement as she pressed her lips against his, kissing him deeply, her hands coming up beneath his tee to explore his chest, to tug playfully at his nipples.

"I just have one question," George breathed against her ear when their lips parted. There was a grin in his voice as he asked, "Was he better than me?"

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone remember the old Double Mint commercials? ;)


End file.
